


Denka's Harem VI

by Yomidark



Series: Denka's Harem. [6]
Category: Arslan Senki | Heroic Legend of Arslan
Genre: Anal Sex, Drabble, M/M, Open Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-13
Updated: 2016-09-13
Packaged: 2018-08-13 06:00:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7965268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yomidark/pseuds/Yomidark





	Denka's Harem VI

Kubard grunted, as he held Arslan in his arms, thrusting into him with full force.

Arslan spread his legs for him completely, granting him full entrance. Kubard's erection pressed the innards of Arslan's body, the wall of his asshole tightening around his arousal.

Arslan screamed, not in pain, but in pleasure. He wanted more, more, more.

"Do you wish for me to be gentle, Your Highness?" This was the first thing that Kubard had asked the boy on their first night, when Kubard was invited in to his room, as he placed tender kisses on the prince chest.

"Don't hold anything back, Kubard." Arslan asked said, taking his head into his hands and kissing him passionately, as he used his own legs to trap and push the Captain's lower body toward his.

Their lovemaking was rough and heavy, but with instances of gentleness. Kubard would hold Arslan's hand as he pushed him down and fucked him raw, or as he thrusted from behind like Arslan was simply a common whore. In times like this, Kubard would merely take Arslan's body in his arms and hold him tightly as he violated him from below, before filling his insides. 

"You are always make me work up a good sweat, Your Highness." Oftentimes, after they finished and collapsed in exhaustion, Kubard would often joked that he was getting old, and that maybe he should make 'young Daryun work more instead. His breath was heavy and he panted slightly as he said those words, both his body and the sheets covered in sweat.

Arslan would simply smiled at him, with that wonderful, sweet smile of his, and placed a chaste kiss on his lips. "You are doing were amazing, more than fine, Kubard."


End file.
